


Keep Your Head Down

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Blood, Bondage, Cheating, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, POV Shim Changmin, Porn, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Violent Sex, Watersports, fucked up ideas about sex, horny changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: I need someone to fuck me. My sister's boyfriend wants to fuck me. Win win.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Other(s), Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 7





	Keep Your Head Down

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

I discovered porn when I was twelve years old. My parents, ever perceptive, said, “Hey, you’re smart. Here’s a computer for Christmas.”

A computer means shit without the Internet. I knew that. I used the computers at school all the time. So I asked them to get an Internet connection, which they did, as long as I paid for it. I mowed lawns and raked leaves and shoveled snow throughout the year to pay for it, because once I figured out the joys of Internet porn, I was never going to give it up.

The computers at school filtered out so much.

I watched porn all day. My grades slipped a little bit, but not enough for my parents to care. I don’t think they would have cared if I suddenly brought home Ds, but I knew that I would care. So even though I wanted to jerk off all day long, I still studied.

My first orgasm was crazy intense. The ones since then haven’t been as good as the first. It’s an addiction really. Trying to find something to replicate that first orgasm. And well, I’m smart. So I researched it.

It wasn’t until I discovered the joys of my fingers against my prostate that I really felt another crazy intense orgasm. But even then, those faded. I knew I needed more. I didn’t dare buy any toys though, and I read scary stories about people using other things inside them and getting them stuck, or getting infections.

I wasn’t stupid.

Through my research I also learned that watching a woman finger herself did not excite me nearly as much as watching a man finger himself.

I was desperate to get laid. I wanted someone to fuck me.

But, well, I didn’t have any options, and I knew better than to announce to the world that I was gay.

So I finger fucked myself and went from there. I learned that I loved being gagged and blindfolded and restrained. One day, I tied both my hands to the headboard and came while humping the bed since I couldn’t touch myself. I graduated to abuse pretty fast, and by fourteen I was using shoelaces as cock rings and giving myself dry orgasm after dry orgasm until I almost passed out.

I needed more.

My oldest sister brought Yunho home one day shortly after my fifteenth birthday. I wanted him. I wanted him so much. He was tall and sexy and amazing. He wore tight black pants, a leather jacket. White t-shrit.

My sister said they were in love.

But she didn’t see the way he looked at me while her back was turned.

I listened to them have sex. I peeked into her room when they were home. His body was amazing. His cock was so large.

It’s been two months.

It’s after midnight.

I hear her bed smacking the wall. I hear Yunho grunting.

I climb from my bed. My cock is so hard thinking of Yunho, wishing he was pounding into me. I tip toe down the hall and quietly open her bedroom door. She is on her knees. He is sitting on the bed, leaning back on one hand. The other is wrapped in her hair, jerking her head up and down on his cock. Her back is to me, but Yunho sees me. He smiles and licks his lips.

Emboldened, I push the door open more.

His eyes widen as I step into the room, fully aware that anyone can see me in the hall way. I push my sweatpants down to my thighs and start stroking my cock.  
  
He licks his lips and moans.

I keep stroking, and then bring my fingers up to my nipples.

No one has watched me before, and god it’s hot. I don’t tease my nipples. I pinch them, hard, twisting them, biting my lip to keep from making noise. But it isn’t enough. I put my fingers in my mouth, slicking them up and then reach behind me. My hole is already loose. I had been finger fucking myself just a couple hours before. I force them into my body.

He smirks, hungry, and makes a turning motion with his hand.

I nod and turn around, trusting him to keep my sister from seeing. I drop to my knees and continue finger fucking myself. I am going to come all over the floor.

“G-go, go … go,” he mutters, and I understand the cue. I crawl into the hall and have to catch my breath before standing up.

I stagger to my room and finish stroking off, coming all over my stomach. The orgasm is close to being insanely crazy.

My sister moans in ecstasy. Yunho grunts, and I hear him call her a slut.

My cock is hard again. Ah, the joys of being a teenager. I stroke it slowly, using my come to let it slide easily. I tease myself, fingers tracing around my hole, but not pushing in. God, what would it feel like to have Yunho inside me?

Footsteps sound outside my door. My breath catches as my door is pushed open.

It’s dark, but I know those shoulders, that shadow.

“Someone is a naughty boy,” Yunho says, voice growling through the room.

I swallow, because yeah, having him watch me was hot, but … oh, god. He climbs onto my bed. My cock pounds. He is fully clothed. The jeans scrape on my bare legs.

“How old are you?” he whispers.

“F-fifteen.”’

“Such a naughty boy for fifteen.” His hands run up my legs. I shiver under his touch. “Did you come?”

His question is answered as his fingers slide through the mess on my stomach. He laughs, low in his throat.

“Y-y-yunho,” I stammer, and curse myself for it. I am not going to act like a blushing girl.

“Your sister is asleep. Don’t wake her up.”

I take a deep breath and say, “Gag me.”

I can almost see his smirk in the dark. A zipper lowers and he says, “With pleasure.”

“Fuck.” I haven’t sucked on a cock before. I’m not that flexible.

A large hand wraps around my neck and yanks me forward. His hands are rough as he forces my head down. His cock bumps my face.

I open my mouth. His cock tastes funky, not like come. Or not entirely like come. I gag, and try to pull away. Because if it doesn’t taste like come, it tastes like my sister, and god, talk about a libido killer.

“No. Keep your head down.”

I grip his hips as his cock fills my mouth and pushes against my throat. I gag on it as he starts thrusting.

He chuckles. “So, naughty boy isn’t so naughty huh?”

I tell him to fuck off, and the vibrations make him moan. I can’t breathe, my cheeks hurt and I keep gagging as he pushes against the back of my throat. I’ve shoved my fingers in my throat as far as I can, but his cock is a lot bigger and wider than my fingers.

“Little bitch,” Yunho growls.

Precome pumps into my mouth. I suck him harder,

“You better have lube, little bitch.”

I shake my head. He grabs my head and yanks me off his cock. “No lube?”

“N-no.” My voice rasps out. “I-I can’t buy it.”

He smirks. And then his mouth is on mine, his tongue in my throat. That strange taste is in his mouth too, and I have to fight not to gag. His hands are rough on my skin, rubbing all over, up around, feeling and touching me in the dark. He grips my wrists and yanks my hands above my head.

“Stay,” he demands, and I hold my arms there.

His fingers wrap around my cock and stroke. I bite my lip against a cry. It’s amazing how much better someone else’s hand feels. He bites me. My shoulders, my chest, my stomach. I want to come. I want … I don’t want to.

“Y-y...” I swallow. “M-mas-master.”

He stops and leans away from me. “What?”

I keep my head lowered even if he can’t see. “M-master.”

He traces a finger along my chin. “Yes, bitch?”

“I …” I swallow. “I’m … I’m going to come.”

“And?”

“I … I don’t want to come yet.”

“Really?”

I nod.

“How do you usually keep yourself from coming when you don’t want to come?”

“Sh-shoelace.”

“You tie a shoelace around your cock?”

“Y-yes, master, and my balls sometimes.”

“But you don’t have lube?”

I shake my head. “No, master. I-I can’t hide it.”

He snorts and moves around me. “Don’t move your hands,” he says and pushes me forward. I fall to the bed, hands not moving at all, landing on my face. My ass is in the air. I want him to spank me.

Instead he spits on me, a large glob that slides down my crack. I shiver and then muffle a cry as he shoves three fingers in me all at once. His fingers are bigger than mine. He spits on me again.

“Are you a virgin?” he asks as his fingers stretch me open.

I nod.

“Do you have toys?”

“N-no, master,” I whisper as pleasure like I’ve never known fills me. He’s going to fuck me and it’s going to hurt.

“How many fingers have you shoved into your body at once?”

“S-seven,” I gasp.

He chuckles. “Your body is tight, bitch. Do you like my fingers inside you?”

“Yes, fuck, yes, master.”

They pump slowly, and then fast, twisting, and my cock pulses precome to the bed.

“What are you thinking right now, bitch? What do you want me to do to you right now?”

I have to swallow and think past the dull whine of need in my head. “S-sp-spank me. I want you to spank me.”

My answers surprises him and he pauses for a moment. He runs his palm over the curves of my ass. I know he can’t spank me. He can’t risk someone waking up.

“With my hand?”

I nod. “Yes, yes, master, and … and your belt. I want … your belt.”

The metal buckle of his belt clinks as he opens it. I whimper. “Yessss.”

His fingers speed up. He spits on me again. A fourth finger pushes inside me.

“What else do you want, bitch?”

“Tied up, cock ring, gag. I … I want you to play with me.”

“Oh, baby, I want to play with you.” He pulls his fingers from me despite my whine. There’s a wrinkle of foil and I’m so fucking glad he brought a condom. It won’t be enough to lubricate me for comfort, but it’s going to be better than spit.

The head of his cock sits against my entrance, not pushing, just there. The curves of my ass hold it in place. I hear his belt hiss through the loops. He lets is slide over my back and I shiver, begging, pleads. He puts it around my neck, tightening it and then tugs. I gasp, eyes squeezing shut. He wraps it around my face, forcing the leather into my mouth. He buckles the belt tightly.

“This will have to do for tonight,” Yunho says. “I want to hear you scream and watch you cry and ignore your begs, but tonight. Tonight I want to fuck you.”

I whimper and rotate my hips. His cock moves against my hole. He spits again.

“I hope you feel this for days,” he says, and then pushes the wide head into my body. I scream behind the gag, burying my face in the bed to muffle it more. He keeps pushing, filling me up, stretching me open, and the pain up my back is worse than anything I had ever imagined. He pulls out, and that hurts almost as much as him pushing in, but I don’t have time to breathe, just scream and he thrusts forward again. And there’s nothing but pain, nothing at all, and he suddenly moans.

“Good, bitch. I was wondering when your body would give.”

I don’t know what he means, there’s too much pain, and he slides in and out of me. Over and over, and I know I’m crying. It hurts too much not to cry.

His breathing changes and he’s fucking me harder. There’s no way someone can’t hear the bed moving. And then it suddenly stops. He moans low and his fingers scrape down my back. I whimper and shudder.

He finally pulls out of me, breath harsh. I don’t move. I don’t dare move. Something warm drips down my thighs, and I understand. He made me bleed.

I-I didn’t think about that. Panic surfaces in my brain and then he’s releasing the belt. I stay where I am and listen to him belt and zip up his pants.

“Good little bitch. Did you like that?”

“Y-yes, master,” I say.

“Liar. It hurt.”

“Yes.”

“You want it again, don’t you?”

“Please.”

“Soon. I promise. For now, for being such a good little bitch, you get a treat. Hands and knees. Open your mouth.”

I follow his orders, hissing at the pain tearing through my lower back.

Warm come drips into my mouth. He’s squeezing it out of the condom. I lap it up, eager and then suck on the end of the condom when he puts it against my tongue.

“Do you like my come, little bitch?”

“Yes, master. More, please.”

“Not today. There is just one more thing.”

He slaps me. Hard. “That is for not coming while I was fucking you.”

I whimper and he slaps me again. “I’m s-sorry, master.” Was he fucking kidding? No one could come from that much pain? But as he slaps me again, I feel my cock twitch. Harden, and as soon as he leaves I’m going to stroke myself off.

“You’re bleeding,” he says. “Go clean yourself up. I’ll see you in a couple days.”

He slaps me one more time, really hard, and then he leaves. I wait until my bedroom door shuts. I roll to my back, carefully. Everything hurts, but oh my god, that was so fucking hot. I start stroking my cock. Fast, and it doesn’t take long before I’m coming hard even as more pain laces through my body.

\--

Three days later I get a text message. It’s the middle of the school day. It still hurts to sit sometimes. I’ll forget and sit hard, or twist a certain wait and pain shoots up my spine.

The text is from an unknown number. **Hey little bitch. I want you. Now.**

An address follows. I text back. **I’m in school, master.**

**I don’t care, little bitch. Now.**

I shiver. I’ve never cut school before. I wait until my science class is done, and then head away from the school. I keep waiting for someone to call me back, but no one does. I hail a taxi and give him the address. Twenty minutes later, the cab stops. I climb out from the car and pay him. He nods, asks if he has to wait and I say no.

I heft my backpack on my shoulder and ring the button for apartment forty-two.

_”Yeah?”_

I have to swallow before I can say. “I’m here, master.”

The door buzzes open. _”Fourth floor, little bitch.”_

I open the door and head up the stairs. Apartment forty-two is at the end of the hall. I knock lightly and Yunho tells me to come in. I keep my head down as I shuffle in, slip my shoes off. I put my bag on the floor. Remembering all the master/slave videos I’ve ever seen, I fall to my knees and clasp my hands behind my back.

“Master,” I whisper.

He’s amused. “Look at me.”

I lift my head and my eyes go wide. All he’s wearing are tight boxers. He has a belt in his hand. My cock is harder than it had ever been in my entire life.

“Stay on the ground, but I want you naked. Now.”

I nod. “Yes, master.”

I strip without getting up, but I refuse to unnecessarily wrinkle my uniform, so I fold it up and place it in a pile by the door.

“Stroke yourself.”

“I might come, master.”

“Just from this, why?”

I meet his eyes. “Anticipation.”

He smirks. “Stroke yourself. If you come, you’ll be punished, and you’re already going to be punished for making me wait so long.”

I swallow and nod. My cock is hard and red. I bite back a moan as my fingers curl around it. I stroke slowly until he tells me to speed up. He didn’t say I couldn’t look at him, so I imagine his body naked, and him behind me. It’s easy to imagine since he’s been there before. I want him to fuck me again. My orgasm is coming fast.

“Catch that come in your hand, little bitch.”

I shiver at the name. God, I love it when he calls me that. My mouth opens in a silent moan as my body jerks. I come into my hand, body curling. It takes all my self control to stay on my knees.

“Eat it,” he snaps.

I lick my hand clean, eyes never leaving his. My cock does not soften.

“Follow me, and crawl.”

I crawl after him. He leads me down a hall and into a bathroom. My skin is prickling from the chilly tiles.

“Lay over the edge of the tub, upper body in the tub.”

I don’t understand why, but I do as he says anyway. The porcelain of the tub is cold. The tip of my cock slides against it.

I cry out as he spanks me.

“Didn’t you want to be spanked, little bitch?”

“F-fuck yes, Master,” I say.

He laughs and spanks me again. Harder. And then harder. I have to hold myself up on my hands to keep my head from slamming against the other side of the tub. I’m panting, groaning, begging all at once with noises and curse words and cries of master. Harder, but I want more. I want more. I’m humping the side of the tub.

I scream as his hand slaps down on my cock.

“Stop.”

My eyes squeeze shut and he twists my balls and slaps them over and over against the side of the tub.

“Hold still, little bitch.”

“Y-yes, master,” I say through the pain.

I scream again as not his hand lands over my ass, but the belt does. There’s a sharp crack as it makes contact with my skin.

“More, little bitch?”

“Please, fuck, master, yes, please.”

He lashes me again, and then again. I lose count, crying out and whimpering. Something warm drips down my chin and I watch through blurry eyes as red spatters in the tub. I bit through my lip. Yunho doesn’t care. He whips me harder.

“M-master!” I shout and then my body is jerking of its own volition, sliding along the porcelain only twice before I’m coming again.

“Bad little bitch,” he says, voice low.

I whimper. “I-I’m sorry, master.”

“Roll over in the tub, grab your ankles.”

I can barely move. Pain shoots through my skin as I fall completely in the tub. I hiss at the cool contact on my sore ass. My wrists close around my ankles.

“Spread ‘em,” he says.

I have to slouch to really spread them. I’m hunched almost on my back.

The belt lashes over my cock and I really do scream. That was too much, but I hardly have time to think about it as the belt pelts my balls.

I’m crying. “M-master, please … stop. M-master, please.”

There is one more whip to my groin. I take a deep breath.

“Open your mouth,” he says.

I do, and gag as he pisses on me. I shouldn’t have been that surprised. I shut my mouth and let his piss stream down my neck. It’s warm and it stinks but I still like it. He moves the stream to my chest and my crotch.

“Clean yourself up,” he says. “I want you in my bed in less than five minutes.”

“Yes, master.”

The bathroom door slams.

“Oh, fuck,” I say out loud.

I can’t get over it, I seriously cannot get over how hot Yunho makes me. How hot this whole situation makes me. I’m sore, bleeding and covered in his piss and my cock is hard as a rock and I want so much more. I struggle to stand and turn the shower on. I wash quickly, wincing as the warm water pelts the welts on my cock and ass. I know I don’t have time to stroke off.

I turn the shower off.

Yunho has left me a towel. I dry off, but don’t wrap it around my body. I drop to my knees and crawl from the bathroom. I don’t know where his room is, but it’s a small apartment. The door to my left is open and I peek in, seeing him standing in the middle of the room. I crawl through the door and then stop, kneeling again, hands behind my back.

He turns to me and says, “Perfect timing, little bitch.”

I smile.

“Bend over. Keep your hands behind your back.”

I do as he says, staggering a little as my body reminds me that it’s sore from the ‘punishment’.

I shiver as he spreads my ass open. Something cool and slick swipes over my hole. I whimper. It pushes inside me and I gasp, almost falling forward, because I’m not prepped at all. It stings, and then starts vibrating.

“Oh, fuck,” I whisper, as pleasure immediately spreads around me. The toy is pressed against my prostate. I’m definitely going to come soon.

Yunho laughs. “Upright, little bitch.”

I straighten up. He moves around me and shows me a ring of black. “You want this?”’

I nod, eyes wide. “Yes, please, master.”

“Why?”

“I … I don’t want to come. I … fuck, I want to not be able to come.”

“You like that?”

I nod.

“Tell you what, if you can give me a blow job, right now, and not come before I do then I’ll put the cock ring on you.”

My eyes widen, because I don’t think I’ll be able to do that. He strokes his cock. I lick my  
lips and nod.

He steps into me, and I open his mouth for his cock. I’m gagging right away as he pushes more than I thought into my throat. His fingers are tight on my cheeks, holding my mouth open. He thrusts into my mouth, I start to move my hands and then remember his command to keep them behind my back.

He makes me take more of him, and then more. I can’t breathe. My body is jerking. I can feel precome leaking down my cock.

“I’ve been thinking about you for three days, little bitch. Three days of jerking off to thoughts of your tight ass. Three days of fucking your sister and wishing it was you.”

The mention of my sister is enough to stop my orgasm for now.

“She’s really a bitch, you know? She thinks I love her, she thinks I’m going to marry her, but I would only do that if I got to fuck you as a perk.”

Anger fills me. Yeah, I’m currently sucking on my sister’s boyfriend’s cock but that doesn’t mean I have to listen to him degrade her. On the next trip out of my mouth, I let my teeth scrape his cock.

He hisses and he smirks down at me. His fingers yank on my hair and then he’s fucking my throat faster, deeper, harder and I can’t take it. I’m gagging, and almost throwing up. My hands come off my back and he slaps the top of my head.

“Little bitch. Hands. Behind your back.”

I whimper as I try to do as he says, but he’s thrusting into my throat while he’s pulling me forward and suddenly my face is slapping against his body. He moans, low, fingers tightening, and I’m pretty sure I’m going to have bruises on my face.

I gag on precome and then whimper and moan, because I know he likes that. I know he likes me submissive. And yes, I am, because I love it, but he may take pleasure in the power trip as much as I love taking pleasure in giving it up.

“Fuck, little bitch. Why are you so fucking sexy?”

I whine again, praying for his orgasm soon. My mouth and lips are on fire, aching, and my cheeks feel like they’re being ripped apart. The vibrations in my ass suddenly increase and I moan, because my orgasm grows again.

He slows as his breath speeds and then he pulls out of my throat, strokes himself twice and comes all over my face, in my eyes and mouth and chin and cheeks. I beg him for it with little whimpers as I lick it up as it drips down to my lips.

“You should be able to feel my cock in your throat for days now,” he says. He scrapes his come up and feeds it to me until my face is clean.

“Good boy, little bitch,” he says and shows me the cock ring again.

I bite my lip in anticipation even as my cock twitches and pulses out more precome.

He reaches down and strokes me. I cry out as the impending orgasm come closer.

“Please, please, master please, put it on. I … fuck, I’m going to come.”

He smiles and after one more stroke of his hand he puts the cock ring on and my body shakes anyway, orgasm stopping and driving more pain through my body as I cry out. He catches me as I fall forward.

With a laugh, he says, “You did well, little bitch. Come on.” The belt he used to whip me is wound around my neck. He uses it as a leash and leads me to the bed. My body is hyper-aware of everything, and when the vibrations in my ass increase again, I whimper, stopping, unable to move.

He jerks on the belt, and I force myself to move.

“Lay on your back,” he says. “Grab the headboard.”

I shiver with excitement. Oh, god, yes, fuck yes. I want to say it, but all I do is moan. I close my fingers around the head board and right away two pairs of metal cuffs are binding me to it. He wraps the end of the belt around the cuffs. Without the cock ring on, it would be enough to get me to come.

“And I’m done with your mouth,” Yunho says. “Open.”

I do, whining again as a ball gag forces my lips wide. I lick the back of it as he tightens it around my head.

“Gorgeous,” he says and kisses my cheek.

That small bit of kindness makes me blush.

He licks around the ball gag. “I have one more thing for you, but you may or may not want it.”

I grunt and moan. God, what else is there?

“Nipple clamps,” he says.

My eyes go wide and I’m nodding frantically. I’ve never had nipple clamps before, but oh, god, I love it when I pinch my nipples so hard it feels like I’m ripping them off.

Yunho smiles at me. He reaches into a drawer and the chains clink together. He shows me them first, and the thought of those spikes digging into my skin makes my whole body shake.

He laughs. “God, you are so fucking eager.” I cry out as the first clamp is secured around my sensitive nipple. He shortens the chain, pulling it taut to reach the other nipple. My eyes shut with a sigh at the bearable pain.

And then cloth covers my eyes. I whine and yank at my restraints. The movement stretches the clamps and pain slides over my chest, twisting into pleasure and pooling low in my body. Another tentative movement adds more to it and I’m trying to come again, crying out behind the gag. Gray fuzz clouds my hearing, but Yunho is laughing.

“You like it when you can’t come, huh?”  
  
I nod.

“Then I’m going to have fun with you.” He starts at my neck, licking and biting and sucking. All I can do is moan. And drool. I feel it gather at the edges of my mouth and then drip down the sides of my face. He licks my clamped nipples and then bites around the clamps. I squeeze my eye shut behind the blindfold, and then I’m screaming as his hand wraps around my cock. I try to come again as he strokes me.

My body goes limp, skin quivering where he continues to bite and suck. His hand holds my cock steady. I whimper when his tongue swirls around the head.

“Tasty little bitch,” he says.

He releases my cock and it smacks my stomach. Firm fingers grip my ankles and he lifts them up, spreading me open. His cock nudges my entrance, pushing the vibrating toy. I whimper. He bends me further, and then further. Everything hurts. My feet hit the headboard and I cry out as metal touches my ankles and I’m bound even more. It hurts, and I have this sudden fear.

I can’t tell him to stop. At all. I have no safeword and I’m bound so much that I can’t move.

It’s terrifying. My breath is gasping in the silence of the room. The belt around my neck suddenly feels even more constricting.

He runs his hands over my ass, and I whimper.

“This is your only chance to tell me to stop, Changmin.”

I swallow, gagging on my own spit.

“If you want me to stop, nod.”

I lean my head back. The panic has subsided, because he asked. He saw that I was scared and he stopped. I don’t know if that really means I can trust him, but it at least means that he’s observant.

“I’m not going to whip you again,” he says. “Right now, it’s all about keeping you from coming, like you want. But if this is too much, nod your head.”

I shake my head and whine, lifting my hips. The toy shifts inside me and I moan.

“Just an eager, little bitch,” he says.

If I could, I would have smiled.

He shoves a finger into my body and fishes out the vibrating toy. I moan in disappointment.

“Ah, little bitch, don’t worry. I have more fun. And you know what. I want you to see this.”

He takes the blindfold off and I blink against the light. I’m contorted more than I ever thought I would be, but I have a perfect view of my ass laced with welts. He slides anal beads up my crack. I moan, eyes wide and beg behind the gag. He starts with the smallest and I moan as it’s pushed into my body. He barely pauses as he puts in the next few.

“The best part,” he says, and suddenly the toy is vibrating.

“Oh, fuck,” I scream from behind the gag.

He pulls the toy out, each bead stretching me, and then in the next moment, he slams it back in, more, most of it and I scream as I try to come. He lets go of the toy and my body clenches around it, keeping it inside. He runs his hand over my ass again.

He leaves the bed and I whimper.

Yunho smiles back at me. “Just a minute, little bitch.”

My legs ache, the cuffs are digging into my ankles, as I try to relax.

He’s only gone long enough to get a condom.

I whine and try to let him see how excited I am to finally get fucked by him again. He laughs as he crawls back to the bed.

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now?”

I can imagine, but I shake my head.

“Hot. So hot when you’re gagged and your nipples are bleeding and that toy is sticking out of your ass.”

I shut my eyes and sigh. His praise makes all of this so much better. The perfect bottom, his bitch, it’s what I want to be.

He teases me with the toy for a little longer and then pulls it out. “You’re bleeding again.”

I don’t fucking care. Everything hurts so much that I can’t tell the difference between pain and pleasure anymore. I watch through blurry vision as he lubes up his fingers. He shoves three inside me at once and my body gives reluctantly. My moan turns to a scream as he sucks my cock into his mouth. Another dry orgasm crashes over me. My legs try to jerk. Pain shoots through my nipples. And everything is gray and spotty and the room is spinning.

Suddenly his hands are at my head and the gag is gone.

I suck in a much needed breath.

“You ready to come yet?”

I whimper, eyes shut as his cock prods at my entrance.

“No,” he says with a laugh. “Okay then.” He grips my cock and I scream, voice breaking and hoarse.

In the next moment, he’s thrust into my body, all the way. the force of his thrusts bends me even further in half and I feel like my hips are being ripped from their sockets. Time disappears and feelings narrow down to pain and pressure around my cock. He keeps stroking me. I can’t breathe anymore, and my cries are nothing more than whimpers accentuated by screams when I try to come. I don’t know how many times I try to come.

He fucks me harder and harder, and I’m sure that the first time he was holding himself back, because I can feel his cock in my lower back, or maybe it just feels like I can because everything is connected to my cock and ass. Everything.

“Let me come, please,” I finally say, voice weak. “Please. I .. I need … please I need to come.”

“All you had to do was ask, little bitch,” he says.

The cock ring is suddenly gone and my whole body jerks. I scream. “Yunho, fuck. Yunho!”

And then nothing makes sense and everything is black and blurry and lights flash behind my eyelids and another wave of pleasures surges through me, and that’s all I remember until my eyes flutter open as he’s releasing my arms and legs.

Shots of pleasure zing around my body.

I’m smiling like a dork. I know I am, but fuck.

I say that out loud. Long, drawn out. “Fuuuuuuuuuuck.”

Yunho laughs. “Feel good?”

I try to nod. “Fuck.”

My body is wet, the sheets are wet, everything is covered in blood or sweat or come. My stomach is almost white with all the come on it. I gingerly raise my hand the slide a finger through the mess, but I can’t bring it to my mouth.

Yunho chuckles and scoops come up and feeds it to me. I hum in approval and suck weakly on his fingers. But even that takes too much effort and my eyes close.

Lips press against my cheek, and then I’m gone.

\---

Yunho doesn’t fuck me again. He and my sister break up after she catches him with another woman.

I’m disappointed, but it’s no big deal. He taught me a lot about sex. And he let me keep the small, vibrating toy. I store it in my pillow after I’m done using it every night.

But he also ruined sex for me in ways.

I can’t find anyone that dominates me enough. Not like he did. He spoiled me by giving me the best sex of my life at such a young age.

Most of those who tie me up now and shove their cock in my ass are nothing compared to him. Nothing at all.

I think about going to his apartment. I know he still lives there. I guess you can say I’ve been stalking him for a year or so. But he has a steady boyfriend. A pretty angel by the name of Jaejoong, and once, when I feel brave, I peek through his window from the fire escape and watch as Jaejoong is systematically tied up, whipped and fucked.

Yunho doesn’t need me to fuck.

I’m still young, and that’s not fair. He gave me the best orgasm of my life. The only one that was ever going to be more crazy intense than the first. I know one day I’ll find someone else that’s … not better than Yunho, because I doubt that’s possible, but someone that can come close to giving me the pleasure that he did when I was only fifteen.


End file.
